kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightmare/Inferno
|series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |type = Rogue/General |villain = yes |affiliation = Himself ( and 's side) |homeworld = Earth (Soulcalibur VI Timeline) |firstepisode = A.D. 2019: Corruption |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = (voice) (Live-Action suit actor) Ron Perlman (English)}} :For the page of the second Nightmare's true identity, see Inferno. is a character from the Soul series fighting games, originating from the rebooted timeline of Soulcalibur VI, and a character appearing in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, where in the second season as one of the main antagonists. He is revived without a human host by and . The identity of the revived Nightmare is in fact, Inferno, the embodiment of the cursed sword. Inferno is granted a physical form as the new Azure Knight as a result of the discarded remains of Nightmare's armor reanimated by Heure and Ora. History Following the aftermath of the Great Malfested War, the now-renegade and time traveled to 1586 and salvaged the discarded remains of the Azure Knight's armor inside Ostrheinsburg Castle. And to their shock, Inferno, the spiritual manifestation of the cursed sword had been dormant inside the dark blue armor after Siegfried is freed from Soul Edge's influence. Ora is able to create a new body for Inferno out of the countless evil souls haunting Ostrheinsburg. As the new and second Nightmare, he becomes and ally to the Time Jackers, having tasked to kill as payback for his deception. While on the Time Jackers' side, Nightmare would begin his new reign of terror into the present day. However, Heure and Ora made sure that they should keep the Azure Knight under their leash, knowing that he has his own agenda in mind behind their backs. Personality The second incarnation of Nightmare is as ruthless, if not as deadly as the original. Upon Inferno's resurrection by and , he would lead a campaign of chaos and devastation to those unfortunate enough in his path. Despite this, he shows a more calm and collected personality compared to the original. Powers and Abilities *'Time Alteration Immunity:' Inferno, and by proxy, Soul Edge can exist outside of time and the changes into the Soulcalibur VI timeline does not affect Inferno at all. The same can be said for his good counterpart and the spirit sword. As the user of the cursed sword, Nightmare is unaffected by any other forms of tampering with the past. . Weaknesses *'Kamen Rider Mugenryu:' Nightmare can be easily overpowered by Mugenryu, a Rider with nigh-omnipotent powers that even transcended the power of the two Soul swords. Gallery InfernoNightmareIII.jpg|Nightmare Inferno. Nightmare Portrait.png|Official Soul Chronicle portrait. Nightmare-soul3art.jpg|Infernal Nightmare. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The second Nightmare is voiced by |小野 大輔|Ono Daisuke}}, who previously voiced from . His live-action suit actor is |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}}, who was previously the suit actor for , as well as half of the Heisei Phase 2 Second Riders such as , , , and . In the English dub, he is voiced by Ron Perlman. Notes *The appearance of Nightmare's fully-powered state after absorbing the Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch reuses his Soulcalibur IV costume. See Also *Nightmare/Siegfried - Siegfried Schtauffen as the first Nightmare. *Inferno Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Characters Category:Demon Monsters Category:Human Monsters